Camera call of the wild
by Ififall
Summary: We Need To Talk About Kevin. Kev goes out on the Town to bleed the Town Red.


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Featuring Lizzy from "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo"

* * *

He'd met Goth chick Lizzy at a club. She was a tough chick with Tattoos, piercings burns, the lot. He walked her home, but didn't fuck her. He knew she'd kill him if he even tried a cheesy chat up line. He'd heard a bit about her. She didn't talk much, so he decided to tell her that he'd been wrongly put in an institution too. That opened her up, but not much. "Why?" She asked. "People had grudges against me" Kevin said. They smoked for a while and Kev went home. He seen Lizzy around a few times after that. He wanted to be needed by her so he set her up to be mugged.

She handled the robbers well. Lizzy was into MMA and kick-boxing, Taekwondo. Any type of activity that could help her kick ass. After Kev pushed one of the robbers against the a wall and shooed him away Kev finally asked for her number. Kev got it. Of course he wasn't physically interested in her. He needed her for plan he had brewing. He picked Claire up, it was like taking candy from a slutty baby. Looking at Claire right now, in a short dress and drinking in the car, no-one would have ever have guessed that she had a kid.

That she had a Clay.

* * *

Every time Kev took her out, he knew it was another knife in Clay's back. Until Clay left her Kevin would just keep on stabbing. He took Claire to a club he knew Lizzy liked going to. He could see the sparks fly as they met and knew that Lizzy had a crush. Kev had to be in control all the time. He offered them a place to crash. "As long as you two pay me back" Kev said. "Paying Kev back" meant seeing Lizzy and Claire make out. Claire was nervous at first, but Lizzy knew what she was doing. As soon as Lizzy had Claire on the bed, Kev turned on his camera phone.

Kev watched them making on the bed. Lizzy took Claire's dress straps down and fondled her breasts through her bra. Lizzy kissed Claire's chest but she wouldn't let Lizzy take her bra off. She kissed Claire's stomach and got Claire to touch her back. She was sliding Claire's hand down her stomach, when Claire wanted to change the state of play.

* * *

"Kev….do you wanna join us?" Claire asked. Kev hid the camera phone next to a thanks-giving card and took his belt off. "How do you like it Lizzy?" Kev asked unzipping his trousers. He pulled Lizzy towards him and turned her on her stomach. He could feel Lizzy squirm as he pushed his erection against her ass.

Must be flashbacks of Daddy's friend Bjurman.

He could take her mind off of him. "Claire do you like Lizzy's tits?" He asked. Claire shrugged, then when Lizzy looked at her she nodded. "Touch them Claire, show Lizzy how much you like them" Kev said. Kev pulled Lizzy's pants down and started fucking her while watching Claire slide her hands around Lizzy's tits. As Claire stroked Lizzy's nipples, Kev thrust himself into Lizzy harder. Lizzy pushed Claire's hand away. "Get off Kev" Lizzy asked.

* * *

"Why?" Kev asked. With one more thrust he pulled out of her. "I've gotta go" Lizzy said. "Fine Liz….fuck off out of the fun" Kev said. He stayed out of the camera's way as Lizzy got changed and asked Claire for her number. Claire scribbled a set of numbers on a piece of paper and Lizzy kissed Claire on the cheek, said nothing to Kevin and left. "Have fun Claire?" Kev asked. "I guess" Claire shrugged.

"You make a lousy lesbian, do you know that?" Kev said.

"I'm not really into girls…..you know I've got Clay at home" Claire said.

"Not a fair comparison….I mean come on…..Clay is a girl" Kev teased.

"Shut up" Claire said.

* * *

"Lizzy could beat the shit out of Clay" Kev said. He pulled his trousers up as Claire got of the bed and slapped him. The sting of slap jolted Kev a little, but he'd make her pay. "Feisty" Kev said. "Too feisty to be wiping puke and changing nappies" Kev said. "We've got a nanny" Claire said. "Yeah. But it must be hard. You can't have fun anymore Claire" Kev said walking over to Claire and kissing her neck. "You're just a mom, a prisoner in your home, with a screaming kid.

"Clay hasn't gotten down on one knee has he?" Kev asked. "Is Clay ever gonna marry you?" He asked.

He crept around Claire and slid her panties down to her knees. Without any liquid he put his fingers in her ass and slid them in and out of her. Claire moved up and down over his fingers until Kev removed them and used his dick instead.

Did he feel bad about fucking Claire behind Clay's back?

No. He always knew that Claire was a lying cheating slut. Now he had sweaty slimy Claire on tape.

All women were the same.

Now Clay had to dump Claire. The mother of his child...for good.

* * *

After he'd fucked Claire, Claire got dressed and got a cab. Kev had to take a trip out, but he was going to wash his bedsheets first. He took the covers off ready to wash them when Claire's underwear fell out. He put them in his pocket and went out. When he got to his "friends" place, he put Claire's underwear on the table.

Fuck this Lloyd. That bitch left her panties at my place. She'll fuck anything Lloyd. You're supposed to _protect _Clay asshole. Claire fucks girls. She gets banged by guys without protection. You're gonna let Clay catch AIDS from Claire? That trash-slag?" Kev asked.

"Kev don't you fucking dare tell me how to raise my kids. Did you tape it?" Daddy asked.

"Hell yeah I taped it, but you won't show Clay…..me and Claire…..right Lloyd?" Kev asked.

* * *

"I'll show Clay only what he needs to know about that dirty slut" Daddy said getting Kev a can of beer.

Daddy really meant that he would show Clay _everything _that Kev had Taped_. _

Daddy had to protect Clay by showing Kev's and Claire's X rated movie from beginning to end.


End file.
